Mi esperanza aguarda en el pórtico de nuestra casa
by Taty Hyuuga
Summary: Ichimatsu es un youkai, que tras la trágica muerte de su amado Karamatsu, sigue esperando a que este vuelva al que fuera su hogar donde vivieron juntos porque él le prometió que regresaría a buscarlo en esta y mil vidas. Quiere tener otra oportunidad de pasar más alegrías a su lado ¿Karamatsu regresara o Ichimatsu se cansara de esperar? AURaincoat/Youkai/ KaraIchi. OS


Hola mis amados lectores vi una imagen y una linda historia vino a mí. Espero que les guste mucho.

 **YYY —** Significa cambio de escenario o una división

O—O—O— Cambio de persona (Inner o POV)

` _Flash back`_

(Aclaraciones)

[Lo que habla una persona por teléfono u otro medio electrónico]

ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE

─diálogos

 _/Pensamientos/_

 _Es texto que está escrito en papel_

 **Discraimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akatsuka-sensei y mi obra no tiene fines de lucro.

Como siempre los invito a leer mis demás trabajos, y a comentar siendo respetuosos.

Disfrútenlo

 **YYY**

" _Nos dijimos tantas veces adiós que despedirnos significaba reinventar un reencuentro"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Yo no quiero que me sigas a la muerte. Sé que es egoísta, pero quiero que te quedes aquí a cuidar de lo que logramos juntos. Aunque si eso te hace infeliz, entendería que te marcharas, es solo…que me gusta pensar que lo que dejo atrás se queda en buenas manos. Yo prometo que esto no es el adiós. Regresare a buscarte a esta casa, donde fuimos tan felices para estar contigo nuevamente. Te encontrare en otras mil vidas o a través de mil mundos, yo llegaré a tu lado. Y en cada una de ellas viviremos una historia de amor tan preciosa como esta primera. Lo prometo my love. Te amo, Ichimatsu."_

Tras esto, Karamatsu el youkai murió de las heridas fatales que le infligieron en su cuerpo. Entre los brazos del que fuera el gran amor de su vida, el youkai Ichimatsu.

 **YYY**

De ese acontecimiento han pasado ya veinte largos años.

Ichimatsu aún vive en la vieja casa humana que compartía con su bien amado. Donde vivieron juntos tantos años, y donde sigue esperando su regreso sin falta cada tarde en el pórtico, viendo el mundo avanzar. Nunca se ha ido de ahí y no lo hará jamás. Lo cierto es, que pese a que pudo irse al mundo espiritual con sus amigos hace tantos años atrás para olvidarse de toda la aventura y las complicaciones que tuvieron que pasar para poder tener una vida apacible entre los humanos (Karamatsu los amaba), su amado tenía razón; se esforzaron y sacrificaron tanto por poder vivir en esta casa que sería como dejar atrás los sueños que ambos compartieron.

En esta tarde de primavera en particular ha estado cuidando el jardín pues a Karamatsu le gustaban las flores. Quiere tener todo perfecto para su regreso, por eso la casa la mantiene en perfectas condiciones. Lo que sus amigos Choromatsu y Osomatsu, los youkais creen que es enfermo.

Hace años que intentan llevárselo de la casa. Quieren destruirla si hace falta si con eso el pobre inmortal Ichimatsu deja atrás su sufrimiento. Los youkais solo mueren asesinados, y Karamatsu nunca espero dejar de compartir la eternidad con su amado, pero ahora que este está solo, los únicos amigos que siempre ha tenido siguen viniendo a intentar convencerlo. Les deprime que siempre diga que tiene que esperarlo, Karamatsu se lo prometió. Karamatsu siempre le cumplía sus promesas, nunca le fallaría. Siempre alega que nunca dejara de tener fe en que un día volverá, porque de todas maneras, a los inmortales lo que les sobra es tiempo.

─Ichimatsu, sé que Karamatsu te lo prometió pero no tenía súper poderes. El mundo es enorme. No sabemos en donde reencarno. O si es que lo hizo. No deberías aferrarte a este lugar, regresa con nosotros.

Insistía de nuevo Choromatsu que se notaba angustiado.

─ ¿Si Osomatsu muriera estarías dispuesto a buscarlo en las vidas que hicieran falta para estar a su lado de nuevo?

Preguntó algo mordaz Ichimatsu y esto siempre dejaba al otro algo aturdido.

─Claro que sí, supongo que lo haría.

─Entonces debes de entender lo que estoy viviendo. No importa si en el camino hay dolor, o si es largo, sé que llegara. Me lo prometió. Y yo solo puedo rogarle al destino que me permita estar a su lado una vez más. Porque si no tengo esta esperanza, aunque sea falsa ya no tendría nada. Es lo único que me queda, junto con esta casa.

Lo dijo de tal forma que dejo claro que ese era el fin de la conversación. Esa misma tarde se fueron ambos amigos de regreso al mundo espiritual prometiendo regresar pronto. Ichimatsu sabe que regresaran a visitarlo mientras él siga viviendo aquí.

En esta tarde en particular va a iniciar una enorme tormenta, suele usar algunos trucos básicos de los youkai para no ser visto por un humano, pero ahora mismo no los está usando por eso de que esta entretenido con sus cosas, cuando comienza la lluvia sale corriendo lo mejor que puede de regreso a su hogar pero se ha atorado con las ramas de las flores, al intentar zafarse, se tira mal al grado que sale volando del otro lado de su enrejado.

La lluvia es muy fuerte y se siente algo mal por lo que tuvo que hablar con ellos, pues ese tema siempre lo deprime por eso se queda un rato tirado en el suelo cuando de pronto se escuchan unos pasos avanzar entre la lluvia.

─ _Oh my god. Are you ok_?

Escucha y cuando abre sus ojos nota que ya no se está mojando. Pues un paraguas de color azul esta sobre él. El dueño es un humano de facciones regordetas, ojos azules, cabello corto negro, esta vestido con un impermeable doloroso en extremo con azul con brillantinas, transparente y con calaveras. Tiene unas botas negras con picos extrañas, y a través de lo transparente se puede ver que lleva una camisa sin mangas azul con su rostro.

Se aleja asustado y obtiene una vista bastante buena del panorama general del tipo aquel. En ese instante el dolor en las costillas le compite con el dolor en su pecho al notar que es el vivo retrato de Karamatsu. Reconocería ese rostro donde fuera, incluso tiene esos ojos azules tan preciosos que tanto extrañó.

─Guau… ¿Eres un youkai, cierto?

Dice mirándole sus orejas y colas y el de morado entra en pánico. ¡Se supone que se reencuentro no se daría de esta manera! Sonrojado, le lanza lodo al rostro.

─ ¡No me veas, soy un asco!

Dice intentando salir corriendo cuando una mano lo jala para detenerlo.

─Si…si de algo sirve, creo que eres hermoso.

Dice el humano sonriéndole de forma ilegal, con esa misma sonrisa que tanto amó. El corazón le late con fuerza.

─Debes tener mal la vista, estoy lleno de lodo.

─Eres hermoso, sobre todo esos ojos amatistas. Son inolvidables.

Esas palabras fueron un deja vu, un recuerdo de como Karamatsu adoraba el color de sus ojos.

─ ¿Qué haces aquí con esta lluvia?

─Oh vine al encuentro predestinado de mis pies con el camino. Me gusta pasar por aquí a admirar la magnificencia de este campo de flores. Son casi tan hermosas como tus ojos.

De nuevo esos recuerdos de su doloroso favorito haciéndole cumplidos por las flores.

─Entonces si no estás mal de la vista debes de estar mal del cerebro.

El de azul se carcajea lejos de enojarse.

─Supongo que encontrarme con una criatura tan magnifica me torció los cables.

Dice mirando el rostro encantador del contrario con esas marcas rojas, sus orejitas, esas colas esponjadas, sus ropas preciosas, ese cascabel, el aura morada rodeándolo, todo el conjunto lo volvía algo increíble pero al de azul le parecía precioso. Más ahora que estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

─Eres doloroso.

─Me lo dicen a menudo. ¿Cuál podría ser tu celestial nombre?

─Me dicen Ichimatsu ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

─Que precioso nombre. Me llamo Karamatsu Nakamura.

El youkai reprimió las ganas de abrazarlo. Karamatsu se había tardado veinte años, pero ha regresado. Sabía que no debía perder la esperanza.

─Bueno supongo que debo irme, regresare pronto.

Anuncia el de azul y el corazón del de morado le grita que impida que se vaya pero nada puede hacer. En eso, en un impulso lo detiene de la manga.

─Espera, toma. Kusomatsu.

Dice dándole un conjunto de flores azules bastante bonitas. Aunque al otro le causó extrañeza el apodo solo se sintió divertido.

─ ¿Seguro?

─Si…s-solo promete que te veré mañana.

Le pide sonrojado mirando a otro lado, haciendo estallar el pulso del dueño del paraguas.

─Es una promesa, regresare mañana aquí otra vez.

Tras esto, se aleja luego de tocarle con cariño la mejilla a Ichimatsu. Quien se queda parado, mirándolo alejarse. De repente, siente algo cálido recorrerle las mejillas y se da cuenta de que está llorando. Está tan contento, está seguro de que lo volverá a ver mañana, sencillamente porque su amado nunca le ha fallado en lo que promete.

 **YYY**

Al día siguiente regresan sus amigos y lo ven jodidamente contento haciendo un teru teru. El muñeco tiene la cara de un tipo con lentes y se le nota enamorado cuando lo mira. Esta precioso y los otros dos ahora estan aterrados.

─ Ichimatsu ¿Qué estás haciendo?

─Le hago un regalo a Karamatsu.

─ ¿Le harás un altar como los humanos?

─No. Ayer Karamatsu regresó.

La pareja se mira entre ellos antes de mirarlo de nuevo.

─ ¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está?

─Es ese humano que viene caminando.

Dice señalando y ambos amigos efectivamente, ven a un humano idéntico a su amigo. Totalmente igual. Que viene con un look extravagante y una sonrisa de galán tonto, pero se le ve emocionado, como su tuviera una cita.

─ ¿Estás seguro de que todo esto está bien? Es un humano. Un mortal.

─No me importa.

─Pero Ichimatsu…

─ ¡Dije que no me importa!

Con esto, los dos dejan de insistir y lo miran tristes.

─Lo espere tanto y no me importaría que incluso hubiese regresado como una araña o un jodido pedazo de mierda, seguiría amándolo y esperando su regreso. Porque para mí no importa el tiempo o las vidas, importa que mi amor por él sobre pasa todo eso. Soportare las dificultades que se vengan si eso significa tener otra oportunidad de vivir a su lado.

Con esto, ambos amigos suspiran para dejarlo en paz. Luego les da una mirada antes de irse, pues Karamatsu ya está en el jardín de flores, buscándolo. Toma su teru teru y se va.

Sus amigos se quedan a mirarlo como llega con el humano que se pone contentísimo de verlo. Se ponen a coquetear, y jugar hasta que el lindo youkai le da el teru teru que este no duda en colgar de su paraguas. En el cual ahora, tiene en la parte de arriba atoradas las flores azules que le dio ayer. Se ven tan felices que ambos amigos los dejan ser. Estan preocupados, pero ¿Quiénes son para interponerse a su amor?

 **YYY**

Luego de eso, ambos viven una rutina. Karamatsu siempre iría a buscarlo a la misma hora del día. Pasarían gran parte de la tarde y una pequeña de la noche, juntos antes de la inevitable partida del humano. Ichimatsu cree que ya es tiempo de invitarlo a pasar a su casa. A la casa que compartieron en otra vida juntos. Quiere que su amado este de nuevo con él aunque sea un ratito más dentro de esas cuatro paredes que fueron las confidentes de su amor.

Esta noche, en lugar de dar un paseo Ichimatsu guía a su amado hasta la entrada de la casa.

─ Guau, que casa tan bella ¿De quién es?

─Yo vivo aquí.

─Es maravilloso. Tan linda…Tiene una sensación de calidez. Como si, con solo estar aquí contigo me deje una sensación de alegría y de un hogar. ¿Suena loco verdad?

Ichimatsu se gira sobre sus pies para mirarlo largo y tendido, y niega fervientemente con la cabeza. Esta conmovido y tiene deseos de llorar. En eso, en algo que el humano no entiende, le toma las mejillas entre sus manos para acercarse mucho, se ve tan lindo que el impulso le gana y le da un beso. Un beso casto, largo y lleno de tantas cosas, que ambos estan derramando unas lágrimas. Karamatsu intenta torpemente de limpiar las ajenas, pero ninguno de los dos deshace el agarre.

Como si hubieran esperado una eternidad para besarse, que ahora algo les impide alejarse.

 **YYY**

Tras este beso, comienzan una rutina nueva donde Karamatsu iría a pasar gran parte de sus tardes en la casa con el youkai que, entre besos y caricias, lo recibiría y despediría. Con comida que le cocinaba lo mejor que podía, Karamatsu sentía que se iba de su propio hogar. Esta sensación iba acrecentándose hasta que Ichimatsu también quería que su amado se quedara. Su cuerpo lo extrañaba en esas frías noches que se sentían más solitarias sin él.

Una característica de Karamatsu es que era bueno en dar las iniciativas, pero para que él las diera, Ichimatsu tenía que hacer algo o darle una señal. Este Karamatsu no era un inmortal que ha tenido bastantes amantes en el pasado, era un hombre virgen. Estaba listo esta noche para recuperar esas noches maravillosas al lado de su cuerpo ardiente de pasión, entregados a su amor. Sintiéndose deseado y querido.

Su tonto acaba de terminar de cenar. Le sonríe alegremente, antes de dejar ahí las cosas. Listo para irse. El pequeño está listo para su movimiento, con un acto nacido de su melancolía, le detiene de la manga y esta agachado como para evitarle la mirada.

─ Q-quiero que te quedes a do-dormir conmigo…

Al de azul le late el corazón desbocado. Se ve tan lindo que quiere comérselo a besos.

─Yo…si quieres puedo pasar la noche aquí, seguro tienes otra habitación o algo…

─ ¡No! Yo…q-quiero…estar contigo…e-esto…

Finalmente el ojiazul entiende de que va la cosa y con cuidado, le acaricia la barbilla al otro antes de sonreírle con amor y darse un beso, largo, profundo, lleno de sentimientos y con torpeza, lo alza para llevárselo consigo a la habitación. Donde pasan la noche entera fundidos en su pasión. Los dos se entregaron al otro entre besos y lágrimas.

A la mañana siguiente, Ichimatsu está desnudo envuelto en unos brazos poderosos que huelen tan familiar y diferente a la vez, lo tiene pegado a su pecho y tener de nuevo ese rostro tan cerca de si otra vez, le devuelve la vida al pobre youkai que sabe que su unión no será eterna, pues siendo su amado un mortal la vida se lo arrancara tarde o temprano, sin embargo, momentos como este que está viviendo hacen que todo el sufrimiento pasado y el que va a llegar valga la pena.

Incluso aunque sus amigos no se cansen en repetírselo, él tomara el riesgo. Lo vale si es por él.

 **YYY**

Tras una vida maravillosa juntos, Karamatsu Nakamura murió a los 86 años de edad. Vivieron en esa casa que tanto significó para los dos. Estuvieron juntos desde que el humano tenía 20 años. Se entregaron devotamente la vida al otro.

En su lecho de muerte, Karamatsu se sintió mal al notar que su siempre joven youkai se deprimía por quedarse solo de nuevo, con amor le acaricio el rostro antes de depositarle un beso largo. Dejándolo sorprendido y llorando, de nuevo.

" _No te preocupes, Ichimatsu. Lamento que tenga que irme pero no soy inmortal como tú y me ha llegado la hora. Estoy feliz de haber vivido una vida tan plena a tu lado. Espero que hayas sido tan feliz a mi lado como yo lo fui al tuyo. Gracias por todo, my love. Haré todo lo posible para encontrarte otra vez. Te buscare entre miles de vidas y mil mundos. Y en cada uno de ellos, te encontrare aquí en esta casa donde vivimos nuestro amor, nos conoceremos y viviremos una historia de amor igual o más bella que la anterior. Mi promesa es que mi amor por ti será igual de fuerte y constante incluso en la muerte. Por eso sé que nos reencontraremos. Estamos destinados a estar juntos, lo sé. Espéreme mi amor. Te prometo que regresare y te amaré como siempre lo hecho y siempre lo haré. Te amo, Ichimatsu."_

Tras esta promesa de amor eterno, Karamatsu Nakamura murió pacíficamente entre los brazos de su bien amado youkai Ichimatsu. Quien deberá sufrir el dolor de la pérdida una vez más pero su amor sobreviviría. Porque mientras Ichimatsu se quede a esperarlo pacientemente, sabe que Karamatsu lo encontrará. Se lo prometió de nuevo y se lo ha cumplido ya antes.

Entonces con amor, guarda el paraguas de su amado (que incluso tiene el teru teru y las flores marchitas) al lado de una farola azul que le perteneció a Karamatsu cuando era youkai. Dentro de un armario en la casa.

Al rato probablemente deje en buenas condiciones la casa y el jardín. Pues en esta o mil vidas, sabe que Karamatsu regresará a amarlo a él, sus ojos, su casa y sus flores. Sale al pórtico a sentarse a esperar. Ver la vida pasar con paciencia y esperanza.

 **YYY**

Buu mis amados lectores les agradezco infinitamente que hayan leído esto que sentí súper triste y lindo. Bueno gracias por leer mis choco-inventos, dejen un sensual review, y nos estamos leyendo, ¡Shao!


End file.
